mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DMSwordsmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DMSwordsmaster page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "donts" is also available (there aren't many "donts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Tulipclaymore (Talk) 01:53, April 7, 2012 Userpage If the anons start becoming too much, I could always protect your userpage so that only registered users (such as yourself) will be able to edit it. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 19:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Behavior Please refrain from 'trolling' users and posting picture that dont need to be on the wikia. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 02:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I only troll people who oh-so-willingly ask for it (I.E- Those with thin "internet skin", if you see what I mean). As for pictures, what exactly qualifies for that? You don't see me uploading gore or porn or other sick shit like that, do you? Nothing I upload technically violates wikia rules. All the images I upload are either joke images or reaction images, neither of which violates any wikia rules. Unless I'm wrong. Which I highly doubt I am. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :You have a good point, but i did not scold you so you don't need to worry. I just don't want others fighting back if you know what i mean. I guess i considering it 'cluttering up' becuase im a neat freak for wikias. But thank you for the response. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 03:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The only time I actively troll people is when they prove to be complete idiots towards me. It's as the saying goes. Trolls punish stupidity. For example, one joke image I uploaded depicting an obviously fake reaction to a Nyx emote was backlashed by an anon because she doesn't know humor. I drove that anon into the floor for her stupidity. I'm not a mean guy. It's just that people have a bad tendency to get on my bad side. Very easily. You, for example, are doing a fine job at not getting on my bad side. You're calm, collected, and most of all, not bloody stupid. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:31, July 6, 2012 (UTC) from [[User:Peyquinn| Peyquinn]] Hi, DMSwordsmaster. What's up, Bro?. ~Quinn Go away. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I will if you help me since I am new to Wikiing. First off- lean to leave signatures. Do this- ~~~~. Right next to the "1" key. Now go the fuck away. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Peyquinn, if you need help you can always ask one of the administrators. We won't bite. -- Abcron 01:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) He won't be here for long. He's just one of my annoying friends from another online game that I've long since abandoned. I'd rather not go into details. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Your friends sure do seem to follow you here alot (sic). -- Abcron 01:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :He isn't my friend. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I will always stalk you, DM. Just kidding. I will be going now. Bye. Peyquinn 02:14, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Peyquinn :PLEASE BLOCK HIM. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::He hasn't done anything wrong; so there's no grounds to block him. Just tell him to leave you alone, and if he doesn't, then perhaps a case could be made for harassment, but otherwise, no. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC)